The Reign of Terror
by Ryan Zyquop
Summary: Since 1982, Death Row Ministry has been in control of what's what in the city, whether it be drugs, weapons, prostitution or cash. No one has dared to step up against them since they're so powerful. Aiden Pearce & Christopher Silvers, unintentionally, cross them, & now they are primary targets. What will be their fate? -taking OCs-


Hey what's up? It's Ryan, here with a fan fiction story about the upcoming game, Watch Dogs. Yes, I'm getting it when it comes out. I'm taking a gamble here, guessing some of the characters personalities & actions without actually playing the game. If you enjoy it, let me know with a review or follow.

**The Reign of Terror**

**Chapter 1-The Plan/Robbed**

**Place: Yolk 1120 South Michigan Avenue**

**Date: Friday November 27****th****, 2015**

**Time: 7:22AM**

**Weather: 28 Degrees, clear**

"So...you got everything?" a voice asked.

The voice was talking from behind a man who sat alone at a table in the breakfast restaurant. The man seated was Aiden Pearce. He was wearing a long dark brown coat that went down to behind his knees & under it he wore a grey zip-up turtle neck. He had a black hat facing forward on his head that covered his light brown hair. He had a pair of old dark jeans on & brown shoes on. He had green eyes & light facial hair on his face. He was currently reading a menu placed down in front of him on the table. He didn't even acknowledge the fact that someone was talking to him. He flipped the page over to the section titled "Specials." Once there, he began reading the items located on the page.

"I said did you get everything?" the voice asked again.

Aiden frowned, slightly annoyed that the person was still behind him. He could've sworn he told the person behind him not to have public meet & greets.

"What did I tell you about meeting me in public, Jordi?" he said silently.

He heard the guy chuckle at his statement. Before he knew it, he was seated in front of him. Jordi wore a gray suit with a red undershirt to it. His shoes were matching the entire outfit. He had short hair that was black & a bit fuzzy. He had brown eyes & a full mouth mustache/goatee combo.

"You can't always expect to be hidden in the shadows for meetings. What's wrong with a public greeting every now & then?" Jordi asked a bit humored.

Aiden looked up from his menu at him. "I told you I'd see you at noon today. What's the occasion?"

Jordi gave his friend a small grin. "You asked me to tail Joseph De Marco so I did."

Jordi reached in his pocket & removed a small sheet of paper. He slid it to Aiden.

"What's this?" Aiden asked without picking up the paper.

"He has a special meeting tomorrow evening at a car show around the loop. He's expected to be transporting valuable information & trading it off for valuable things himself...valuables that could prove to be useful to you."

"How certain are you off this?"

"I used the hacking bug Clara had loaned me & listened in on his conversation late last night. He's said to be meeting another big gang of people who control a lot of districts in the city."

Aiden looked over the paper. It revealed an address, names & other information. Aiden looked up at Jordi.

"Other gang?" he asked.

"Just a bunch of drug dealers, mobsters & petty criminals. They're nothing to be concerned about but at the same time, they can be a serious problem."

Aiden nodded. "This valuable information...what is it?"

"He said it's something that could not only hack the entire city of Chicago but bring America to its knees." Jordi sat up. "The weapons & devices...do you have them all?"

"Yes. I have them locked away in a storage east of the city. Do you have every possible scenario planned out?"

"I left the plan in my car." Jordi got up. "Hurry with your food & meet at Clara's hideout."

**Place: Clara's Hideout**

**Time: 8:00AM**

**Weather: 34 Degrees, slightly cloudy**

Aiden was walking down a random street, head down & hands tucked away in his coat pockets. The chill from the wind blew against his face but he was immune to this. Random dogs were barking & several voices could be heard screaming & yelling throughout the streets of Chicago. It was black Friday after all so this was expected. While walking, Aiden began thinking about his family. He just checked on them five minutes ago & while they seemed fine, he couldn't help but think they could fall into trouble at any given time. He hoped his actions wouldn't cause them to get dragged into this. After several more seconds of walking, he finally came across a low bridge that hung just a few feet above the buildings. He turned to his right & entered a narrow alley. Ahead of him were several turns but none he needed to concern himself with. All he needed to do was find a door.

He got to the third door in the alley & after scanning the lock with his phone, he pushed the door open. Inside it was dark & empty. He closed the door behind him & began walking deeper into the dark room. If it weren't for the small rays of sunlight beaming through the windows, he wouldn't even be able to see his hand in this thick darkness. He walked halfway through the room before he stomped his foot loudly. This made lights come on in the room. He saw the lone black, leather sofa in the corner of the room with the glass table in front of it. On the sofa sat Jordi studying a large poster he placed on the table. Aiden walked over to him & began going over the poster.

"This the plan?" Aiden asked.

"Yeah but I'm waiting on T-Bone to get here. He wants in on this too."

"He's always off schedule. Just go over it with him separately when he gets here. I need to make sure all my devices are working 100% before tomorrow."

Jordi shrugged his shoulders. "Alright but listen closely because we have to be very precise with this plan or we could fuck up big time."

Aiden nodded. "I'm listening."

Jordi removed a pen from his ear. "Okay, so the meeting is taking place here at around 5:30PM." Jordi pointed the pen at a large circle on the paper that showed a picture of the site. "The handoff is extremely simple from what I hear. The two gangs are swapping intel. One gets the key to possibly hacking the country while the other gets a shit ton of cash."

"Who's going to have the case with the hacking equipment or whatever is in that briefcase?"

"They didn't completely disclose that on the phone so at this point I have no idea. What I do know is that if we go at this head on we're going to get ripped to shreds."

"So what do we do?"

"There is possibly two ways we can do this. The first method is us cutting each of them off separately. That requires 24/7 watch on the day of the meeting & precise timing. First we'll need to plant a bug on DeMarco's transportation that way we can not only keep track of his location but stop the vehicle when we need to. Once that is done, one of us will tail down DeMarco & his goons. Once we get a reasonable distance from the deal, we stop the car, take them out & see what's in his case. If he has the intel, we can just disappear with it easily without the need to confront the other gang. However, if he doesn't have the briefcase we're looking for, we have to sneak up on the other gang & take them out. That can be done by you causing a blackout in that area. While they are confused about what the hell is going on, we take them out & grab their briefcase."

Aiden looked at the pictures & information on the paper that Jordi had laid out on the table.

"That plan sounds good but what's plan number two?" he asked.

Jordi smirked. "This plan is a much more risky & dangerous one, possibly leaving us either dead or empty handed."

"I'm listening."

"First we get to the site of the meet & wait in a quiet & hidden spot. Once the gangs meet up & begin trying to exchange briefcases, two of us fire & kill the men working the exchange. Everyone else, including us, will open fire on the others & once the enemies are cleared out, we snatch both cases & disappear into the night."

"I'm not sure how that is even a plan," Aiden said studying the paper. "It sounds like a glorified murder scene."

"Well either plan leaves us in the rough if we don't act precisely & quickly. I'm assuming you prefer the first one right?"

"For now, yes but try to REALLY think of any other alternatives that have less to do with being precise & more to do with creating a distraction."

Jordi nodded. "Although I'm sure that's not even possible, I'll see what I can do. I'll contact Clara & tell her to get us access to the area's security feed so we can slip in & out easily."

Aiden slapped Jordi lightly on the shoulder. "I'll give you credit for coming up with what you did but you can never have too many good ideas."

**Place: Kostner Street**

**Time: 9:02AM**

**Weather: 48 Degrees, slightly cloudy**

The sun, though covered by a few clouds, beamed down onto the streets of Chicago. There was a slow, chilly wind making its way through the city, capable of only moving empty plastic bags & small pieces of trash. The town was loud & rowdy today, all in a rush to get their black Friday deals. People were running, cars were speeding & loud shouts were heard throughout Chicago. Among the stores & streets that carried a large number of people, there was a few that didn't have many people. Those streets were the rundown ones, containing mostly old buildings, ragged apartments & liquor stores. The people on these streets were dressed more "ghetto" as they like to call it & mostly standing outside of places smoking, drinking or waiting for an unfortunate person to be robbed. The only packed location in these parts of town was a local pawn shop that was located on the west side of Chicago on Kostner Street. Though small, the shop carried a ton of things, from TVs to furniture to baby strollers. Ran by a family who grew up from nothing, they were known for making reasonable deals & prices based on the families that came in daily. Due to this reputation, the shop usually found itself packed with people, especially on days like black Friday. Outside of the pawn shop stood a casual Caucasian-Mexican man. His name was Christopher Silvers & he stood around six feet tall. He wore a white t-shirt with a red zip-up hoodie over it that was zipped up about half-way. He wore regular sized black jeans & black & red sneakers. He had one hand stuffed in his hoodie pocket & his hood on his head half way. The hood was resting on top off his "Chicago Bulls" hat. His hair was cut in a low, fade like style & he had light sideburns that connected to his goatee. He had brown eyes & a small scratch under his left eye. He was smoking a cigarette with the hand that wasn't in his pocket. After exhaling the smoke he inhaled, he leaned his back against the cold brick wall. He looked across the streets at a few homeless people going through trashcans on the streets. They were loading up any plastic bottles or cans they found in a bag they carried with them. Chris sighed & looked back at the entrance to the pawn shop. He was currently waiting on a friend of his, who was inside taking care of "business". He looked back across the street & lifted his cigarette to his mouth. He took a long puff from it & placed it down. Before he could exhale the smoke, the door to the pawn shop opened & out came his friend, Daniel Riverson. His friend wore nothing but a plain black t-shirt, faded gray pants & white sneakers. He was light-skinned man with dark brown eyes, a small afro & a goatee. He carried a black bag in his right hand & a small smile on his face. Chris blew the smoke from his mouth to the ground & looked back up at Daniel.

"Took you long enough," he said with a small grin on his face.

Daniel shrugged & reached him the bag. "I don't even care because I got my girl the perfect ring to celebrate our nine month anniversary."

Chris removed a tiny box from the bag. "It's been nine months already? That flew by."

Chris opened the box & inside sat a bright diamond ring. The layout of it was basically the same as any other ring but the top part carried a butterfly engraved in about twenty karats.

"Tell me she won't love it," Daniel laughed.

"She better love this. How much did it cost?"

Daniel took the box back, placed it back in the bag & they began walking. "Usually, this bad boy went for around $18,000. Since it's black Friday & I'm a usual customer, they gave it for $3,000."

"Only 3K?! That's insane."

Daniel smirked. "What can I say? Mr. Harrison is a generous man."

They made it about seven blocks down, talking about random things before they walked inside a liquor store. It didn't smell too inviting but it looked pretty decent, especially if you consider the area it was in. There was an Arabic guy working behind the corner who waved them hello when they walked in. Once inside, they made their way to the freezers.

"How much do you have on you?" Daniel asked Chris once they neared their destination.

"Relax Danny, I have enough."

Chris opened the freezer with alcohol related beverages in them. In an instant, he grabbed a Coors Light. Daniel reached in afterwards & took out a 4Loco. They then made their way to the chips & candy isle.

"So, where's April?" Daniel asked curiously.

"Galesburg. She claims she has to spend more time with her family."

Daniel picked up several chocolates. "Hell who knows? Maybe she does."

Chris dropped his chips on the floor & looked back at Daniel. "Don't you listen? She 'hates her mom, despises her dad & wishes her sister dead.' What the fuck kind of family does she have to see?"

"Cousins?"

"Daniel, she told me that's her only family." Chris grabbed a can of Pringles & made his way to the front counter. "If she keeps running away, I don't care. I don't have time to waste on her."

Daniel ran up behind him, treats in his hand. "So you're giving up that easily?"

"Dan, you know as well as I do that this is her eighth time running off because of her & I not seeing eye to eye. Why should I even bother putting in effort if she just runs away every time?"

Daniel sighed. "That's true and all but maybe she wants you to try to stop her once. You always let her go without trying to stop her."

"I don't chase skirts."

Chris reached the guy the amount needed to pay for everything, bagged everything up & they began walking off. They exited the store & began walking towards the end of the sidewalk to cross the street. Before they could cross the street, they felt hands on their shoulders & before they knew it, there was three people standing in front of them. Two were African-Americans & the other was Korean-Italian looking guy. They all wore black hoodies & back skinny jeans. The Korean guy pulled out a gun & pointed it at them, making them jump.

"Give me the fucking bags homie!" he yelled.

"The fuck?!" Chris said in shock.

"You heard him nigga! Hand them over now!" one of the others said.

Knowing there was no other way out, they reached them the bags. The one with the gun shot at the ground.

"Yeah this gun is loaded boy so don't try anything stupid!" he declared before they ran off.

"What the fuck! They have my ring!" Daniel said terrified.

"Just shut up & get ready to pursue," Chris whispered fiercely.

After a small pause, Chris reached in his sweater pocket, removed a switch blade & threw it at the guy with the gun. He began running after them once the knife left his hand. The switch blade slammed into the back of the Korean guy's neck & he immediately collapsed to the concrete. The two guys with him grabbed the bag he was carrying & kept running. Soon, Chris reached the body, removed his knife & found the gun he had. He & Daniel resumed their pursuit.

"Shoot the gun!" Daniel screamed.

Chris pulled the trigger at one of the guys but he heard it click. No ammo.

"This...this bitch is out of ammo!" Chris yelled.

The men they were chasing turned down an alleyway. Chris quickened his pace, keeping the knife & gun ready. They ran into the alleyway & found the duo jumping a fence. Chris reached Daniel the gun & got ready to jump the fence as quick as he could. He leapt on top of a nearby dumpster that had a closed top & jumped for the fence. He almost made it all the way over, landing near the top. He quickly made it to the other side. Daniel wasn't far behind, making it to the other side shortly after him. The men they were chasing left the alleyway & made it out to pedestrians. They had to bump several out of their way before they made their way into the streets. Chris burst from the alleyway & had to knock his share of people out of the way. He sprinted into the street, greeted by the sound of car horns from the cars he ran in front of. He paid them no attention, knowing he wasn't going to get run over. He reached the sidewalk & sprinted through the grass into the park the men were running through. He knew he couldn't throw his knife here while the public watched this chase. He had to catch them the old fashioned way. He leapt over a bench that got in his way & blasted by several kids that were by a large fountain. Daniel was slowly starting to trail behind & he knew it.

"Wait up!" he shouted after Chris.

"If you can't keep up, throw me the gun!" Chris shouted looking back.

Daniel swung the gun into the air towards Chris & he made the catch. The men they were chasing entered a second alley. Chris pushed himself even harder, seeing that this could be his last chance to catch them. Shortly after them, he entered the alley & saw them knocking over trashcans, attempting to slow his progress. Chris simply began leaping over them, not slowing down for a second. The duo was close to the alley's exit & Chris didn't want them to escape. He threw his knife at one of them & the gun at the other. The knife clipped one of the guys in the back of his head while the gun barely missed its mark. The guy that didn't get hit didn't even bother to stop for his friend's bags. Chris caught up with the wounded, soon to be dead man & picked up both his knife & the bags. He began charging after the final man. He was about to throw the knife but the man entered civilization once again. This time, instead of going straight like they did in the last alley, the man made a sharp right turn once he left the alley. Chris jumped over another trashcan & soon made it to the exit. He made a right turn but he froze instantly. He didn't see the man anywhere in sight. He spun his head in all possible directions & didn't see him anywhere. Then he heard the sound of screeching tires & saw a large black truck speeding off. He knew where the man was at. Despite knowing he couldn't possibly hang with the truck, he ran towards it. After only about three seconds of running, he lunged his knife at the back window & stopped running after the truck. The knife went straight throw the window & pierced a random man sitting in the back in his chest. He heard him holler before it officially became impossible to catch. Chris stood on the sidewalk bending over slightly, trying to catch his breath. He heard fast approaching footsteps creeping up behind him. He knew Daniel had finally caught up. He heard Daniel's intense breathing.

"Did you get them?" he asked out of breath.

"One got away but...I got our food & drinks." Chris reached Daniel the bag. "I don't know...if your shit's in there but...I tried."

Daniel sped through the bag & saw no sign of his ring. He had suddenly caught all of his breath.

"Oh no," he said silently.

"What?" Chris said standing up straight & looking back at him.

"My ring..."

Daniel cut himself off before he finished his own sentence. He stood frozen in place for several seconds before he fell to his knees. Chris turned his body all the way around & walked over to his friend.

"Hey don't get all down. I will buy you another one," Chris assured.

"That was the last one."

"Well we'll get it..."

"No...this isn't a fucking movie." Daniel stood up & looked at Chris. "You don't just say you're going to get something back & mysteriously find out where the bitches are. This is real life man." Daniel fell back down, this time on his bottom. "It's gone man. My girl's ring is gone."

"Dude, don't give up. I swear...we will find a way."

"No, I'm just going to get my ass yelled at, possibly dumped as well next week. I have nothing for my girl & I know she's getting me something."

Chris didn't know what to say. He could promise to get it back a million times but it wouldn't get the ring back. Chris just reached in the bag & got his drink & snacks.

"Well we could sit here on the sidewalk, looking like a bunch idiots or go back to my place & think this shit over while downing a drink. The choice is yours because I know what I'm going to do," Chris said before walking off.

Well there's chapter 1 everyone! I hope you all enjoyed it! I should've said this at the beginning but I am taking OCs if you want one. Just be specific with what you want & how you want them to appear. Here's a simple guideline list of some things that I should be told about the character.

**1-Name**

**2-Gender**

**3-Age**

**4-Race**

**5-Apperance**

**6-What they usually wear**

**7-Personallity**

**8-If they have a car, what is it?**

**9-Do they drink/smoke/do any type of drugs?**

**10-Friends**

**11-Enemies**

**12-Family**

**13-Are they a criminal, cop or neutral? (Neutral is just floating around the middle of both)**

**14-The three main crews in the story are DedSec, Death Row Ministry (Loop Boyz back in the day) & police. Are they a part of any or are they an "outcast" like my guy?**

**15-Small backstory**

That's all I can think of but if you have more to tell me be sure to. I will start working on chapter 2 but I won't put it up for a few days to give you time to possibly appear in my next chapter. Alright I think that covers everything. See you in chapter 2! #writingismydrug


End file.
